A briga
by ThainaPortugal
Summary: Apenas mais uma das muitas brigas entre Remus e Dorcas.


Os dias eram escuros. Não importava qual era a estação do ano, todos os dias pareciam inverno. Dorcas odiava inverno. Sentia falta do calor do verão, de sentar-se perto do lago e sentir a pele absorver os raios de sol. Sentia falta da primavera, da alegria de ir para casa de campo e ver tudo florido. Até mesmo o outono lhe fazia falta. Tudo o que ela mais desejava era o fim daquele inverno medonho, tempestades por todos os lados, o céu sempre negro... como se todos os dias fossem noite. Ela olhou para o céu ao sair do hospital e suspirou ruidosamente, a pequenina parecia querer desafiar a escuridão. Usava um vestido de mangas florido e botas, um casaco marfim e uma pashimina num vermelho aberto. Abriu o guarda-chuva vermelho e desapareceu no meio da multidão. Logo estava na frente de um velho teatro trouxa, tocou com a varinha a porta que automaticamente se abriu. Estava tudo ainda mais escuro, tropeçou em algo. "**Ai**", murmurou um rapaz. "**Lumos**", disse a menina que logo em seguida viu Fabian tentando se adaptar a claridade. "**E eu pensando que estaria atrasada**", ela riu recebendo um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz. "**Vamos, antes que James nos mate**" o rapaz disse bagunçando os fios de cabelo dela e a acompanhou até outra sala. Lá estava tudo diferente, tudo parecia ter sido limpo e organizado, um grupo de jovens conversava de forma intensa. "**Parece que estamos interrompendo um discurso acalorado..**" murmurou o rapaz no ouvido de Dorcas que riu de forma não tão discreta, as reuniões da Ordem agora andavam se resumindo a isso: Discussões acaloradas. "**Hey.. pensei que vocês não vinham mais**" resmungou James. "**É.. muito menos que viriam juntos**", murmurou Sirius franzindo as sobrancelhas para Remus. "**Nos encontramos na bilheteria, Sirius..**", ralhou Dorcas percebendo exatamente a intenção do maroto, aproximou-se de Remus e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, sentou-se no braço da poltrona do rapaz. "**Então, qual o motivo da conversa carinhosa?**", perguntou Fabian risonhamente. "**Lobisomens**", rosnou James parecendo furioso com a esposa de Edgar, Dorcas sentiu todo o sangue sumir de seu rosto. "**Por.. Por que?**", gaguejou a menina, instintivamente apertando o ombro de Remus com mais força. Eram poucos os que sabiam do probleminha cabeludo de Remus, somente os marotos, Lily, Marlene e ela. "**Eles se aliaram a você-sabe-quem..**", informou Edgar. "**E eu só queria saber qual a surpresa disso..**", debochou Helena fazendo Dorcas conter a vontade de bater nela, bater em mulheres gravidas não era nada elegante. "**Nem todos os lobisomens apoiam os ideais do Lord das Trevas, Helena.. muitos sofrem muito com a condição que lhes foi imposta!**", disse Dorcas com o maxilar travado. "**Ótimo, mais uma defensora dos bichinhos de estimação..**" riu-se a sra. Bones. "**Me digam um único caso de um Lobisomem bonzinho? O seu pai não foi assassinado por um, Dorcas?**", a esposa de Edgar desafiava a baixinha com o olhar. Sirius parecia a ponto de estrangular Helena e James parecia a ponto de entrar em combustão instantânea. Mas nada era pior que a expressão de Remus, parecia que algo havia o ferido profundamente. "**Posso lhe dar uma lista de nomes..**", disse Dorcas ficando de pé. "**Dorcas.. cuidado..**", sibilou Lily, ela sabia que Dorcas estava perto de explodir. Helena estreitou os olhos para a baixinha que nesse momento já estava de pé, não que isso fizesse muita diferença. "**Ora ora Srta. Meadowes.. não sabia que a senhorita poderia revelar o nome de seus pacientes.. daquele estudo de caso que participou na França**", disse Dumbledore calmamente entrando na sala. "**Perdoem o atraso, estava no ministério.. tentando contornar essa nova situação..**", disse lhes dando um sorriso bondoso. "**Caso na França?**" perguntou Helena erguendo a sobrancelha. "**Passei alguns meses num hospital em Paris.. pessoas infectadas que queriam livrar-se do tormento e da tristeza das transformações..**", disse a baixinha controlando o tom de voz. "**Pessoas que.. lhe garanto.. jamais se aliariam ao Lord das Trevas**". Helena parecia ter se engasgado com uma meia, ela jamais desafiaria Dorcas na frente de Dumbledore, este assumiu a posição de liderança, antes ocupada por James. "**Acabo de chegar do ministério.. eles vão colocar em pratica o projeto do seu pai, Dorcas..**", a menina sentiu vontade de chorar assim que ouviu aquelas palavras, mas não podia fazer isso. O projeto de seu pai pregava que todos os lobisomens deveriam ser catalogados, investigados e –se possível – presos, pelo simples fato de existirem. "**Eles não percebem que isso só fara com que os Lobisomens se afastem ainda mais?**" murmurou Dorcas. "**Eles vão ser caçados como.. como..**", ela não queria falar animais, sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. "**Animais**", disse Helena estalando a língua no céu da boca. A reunião continuou, mas os marotos, Dorcas e Lily pouco falaram a partir daquele momento. A reunião terminou e aos poucos todos foram embora, menos um grupo que parecia ter sentido o chão sumir embaixo de seus pés. "**Eu não quero que vocês se preocupem com isso..**", disse Dumbledore com um tom bondoso. "**Eu mesmo escreverei uma carta sobre você, Remus.. caso seja necessário.. estou tentando abolir essa medida, mas peço para que vocês sejam extremamente cuidadosos.**", Remus – no entanto – permanecia calado. Completamente calado. E assim permaneceu até chegarem ao apartamento de Dorcas. "**Vou preparar o nosso jantar..**", ela disse de forma carinhosa enquanto ia para a cozinha se desvencilhando da pashimina e do casaco. Ela não obteve nenhuma resposta, aquele silencio já estava a irritando. "**Sabe o que eu acho.. deveríamos ir até a casa dos meus pais..**", ela disse tranquilamente enquanto cortava os legumes lentamente. "**Faz muito tempo que eu não vou lá.. Wink deve estar furiosa, eu não deixo ela vir cuidar das coisas aqui.. apesar de achar que ela vem escondida quando estou de plantão.. você não tem anda a ver com isso, tem Remie?**", perguntou brincalhona, seu elfo domestico sempre gostara muito de Remus. Recebeu um murmúrio como resposta. Ela continuou cozinhando e nenhuma palavra foi dita, colocou a mesa e o chamou. Jantaram em absoluto silencio. Dorcas tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma camisola bonita, voltou para o quarto e viu Remus sentado na cama olhando fixamente para a foto dos dois abraçados na cabeceira. "**Que tal?**", ela disse risonhamente e ele a olhou sério. "**Por Merlin, Remus, fale alguma coisa.. qualquer coisa.. você vai me deixar completamente louca com esse voto de silencio!**", ela disse sinceramente cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. "**Você não está segura comigo..**", ele disse olhando para a foto, ela podia ver os olhos dele lacrimejando. "**Não, eu me recuso a ter essa conversa..**" ela disse bufando de raiva. "**Nós não temos mais 15 anos, Remus.. eu sou uma mulher adulta que pode tomar suas próprias decisões.. e se eu decidir entrar pelo Ministerio da Magia de mãos dadas com você, eu vou fazer isso!**", ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele e segurando sua mão. "**Eu vou estar do seu lado.. eu te amo.. e , por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu não preciso que você me proteja..**" ela disse acariciando o cabelo dele. "**E se eu for preso? Você pretende fazer o que?**", ele berrou levantando-se irritado e ela parecia ter lavado um choque, há tempos os dois não tinham uma briga de verdade. "**Gritar para todos que estamos juntos?**", ele debochou. "**Você vai jogar sua carreira e sua vida no lixo por minha causa? Por um.. animal de estimação como Helena disse..**", Dorcas tentou abrir a boca, mas o rapaz não deixou que ela começasse a falar. "**Você estaria melhor com qualquer outro.." ** ele disse enraivecido. "**Ah é mesmo?**", ela debochou. "**Quem você sugere agora que Edgar está casado?**", ela gritou de volta e já estava de pé. "**Fabian..**", o maroto sugeriu e uma nuvem de ciúme tomou o olhar do rapaz. "**Vocês andam bem próximos não é? Quem sabe não seria melhor você ficar com ele?**", antes que pudesse se conter a mão de Dorcas acertou Remus. "**Retire o que disse..**", ela exclamou enraivecida. "**O que? Todos já notaram, Dorcas.. que vocês estão realmente próximos.. e hoje? Sequer disfarçaram ao chegar na reunião.. Ele realmente seria a melhor opção para você.. Sangue-puro como sua mãe teria gostado.. É tão pobre quanto eu, é claro, mas você nunca se incomodou em sustentar um panaca não é?**", os olhos de Dorcas estavam cheios de lágrimas. "**Você está sendo estupido.. Merlin.. eu amo você, Fabian é um colega.. conhecido.. nunca sequer chegou a ser meu amigo..**", ela gritou ofendida. "**Qualquer um seria melhor pra você do que eu.. eu não posso te dar o casamento que você sempre sonhou, a gente vive de mentira nesse apartamento, quando na verdade você sonha com sua casa no campo... Eu não posso te dar uma família e você quase já morreu por um erro meu.. Eu sequer posso te proteger.. Te dar segurança..**" cada palavra soava cada vez mais alto, tudo aquilo que o rapaz vinha guardando a meses havia finalmente explodido. "**Sai daqui..**", ela murmurou enquanto as lagrimas constantes rolavam por sua face. "**Eu não preciso de um casamento e nem de viver numa casa grande, sequer faço questão de uma família.. pra mim.. eu e você bastávamos.. e você sabe disso.. já te dei provas suficientes disso.. Mas se pra você o amor que eu sinto não é suficiente, se você vai continuar agindo como uma criança mimada e ridícula.. eu não te quero mais na minha vida!**", ela lágrimas maculavam o rosto da menina e suas bochechas quase explodiam de tão vermelhas. "**Sai... Sai da minha vida e da minha casa.. e só volta aqui quando você resolver agir como um homem adulto!**" ela disse exasperada. "**Você pode ser o mesmo de quando tinha 15 anos, Lupin.. mas eu não sou! Eu sou uma mulher adulta.. e tudo o que eu quero é o homem que eu amo do meu lado.. não um menino.. não um fraco que abandona tudo na primeira dificuldade.. não um covarde que foi mandado pra Grifinoria por engano..**" as palavras dela pareciam o ferir e ela sabia o resultado que teriam no maroto. "**Sai da minha casa.. AGORA**", ela berrou e enquanto ele saia pela porta sem olhar para trás ela desmanchava-se no chão. Ela permaneceu no chão. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava lá. Podia ser alguns minutos, horas e até mesmo dias. Permaneceu lá, imóvel no chão.. chorando. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e, pelo que sabia, podia ser um comensal da morte vindo lhe matar. Ela até queria isso. "**Merlin..**", ouviu a voz de Lily. "**Ela está bem?**", a voz de James veio logo em seguida. Ela não queria ver os amigos. Ela não queria ver ninguém. O grito de Marlene a assustou e fez com que ela abrisse os olhos. "**Bem, ela esta viva..**", disse James. "**Muito esperto.. e pode dizer para aquele energúmeno que se ele chegar perto dela de novo eu o mato!**", disse Marlene com ódio na voz. "**Ah claro.. você vai culpar o Remus você não sabe..**", foi só ouvir o nome dele que Dorcas piorou drasticamente, voltou a chorar de forma histérica. "**Ok, você vai avisar aos outros que ela está bem.. nós cuidamos dela agora!**", disse Lily num tom de voz preocupado. "**Acho bom que dessa vez..**" antes que Marlene pudesse começar seu discurso, Lily a interrompeu: "**Sai você também, Lene.. ache algo útil pra fazer.. Dorcas não precisa de broncas agora.. depois você volta!**" a morena pareceu não gostar, mas obedeceu. Dorcas sentiu uma mão carinhosa tocar seus cabelos. "**Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado vocês dois sozinhos..**", Lily murmurou e beijou a têmpora da amiga. "**Vamos, você precisa de um bom banho e de comer algo..**", Lily levou a pequena para o banheiro onde esta lhe garantiu que podia fazer aquilo sozinha, a ruiva pareceu considerar aquilo por alguns momentos até concordar e ir preparar algo para a morena comer. Dorcas tomou seu banho e depois disse ficou se olhando no espelho, tocou nos longos fios negros. Lembrava-se das inúmeras vezes em que Remus brincou com eles antes de dormirem. Rapidamente sentiu uma raiva incontrolável dos fios e os atacou com uma tesoura até estarem apenas um pouco abaixo dos ombros. "**Merlin, o que você fez?**" perguntou Lily histérica. "**Eu mudei!"** foi tudo o que a pequenina disse.


End file.
